Bromas no muy bromas
by Melina Quiroga
Summary: Misaki es de 13 años e hija de una sirvienta del castillo walker. Usui es de 14 y principe del castillo. Ambos se hacen bromas y pelean entre si. en esta historia habra celos, enojos, lamentos, romances y muchas bromas, que talves no sean bromas del todo. Mala en resumenes disfrutenlo
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1**: Brillantina, plastícola y papel de lustre**

Usui andaba descansando como siempre en su lugar favorito: el árbol de cerezo. Mientras intentaba apreciar la naturaleza cerrando los ojos, escucha la vos de la persona que más odiaba

Ey- dice una niña de ojos ámbar y pelo azabache- ¿estas despierto?

…..

¡Contesta!

…..

¡Sé que estas despierto!- le dice mientras su aura demoniaca aparecía- bien, si no lo haces por las buenas,- sonríe maliciosamente- entonces será por las malas.

Usui siente sus pasos alejarse y se relaja, pero cuando abre los ojos ve una pelota de futbol con barro venir hacia su cara. Esto no le dio tiempo para esquivarla

Pero que…- dice mientras se limpiaba la cara- que carajos…

Aja- dice señalándolo- sabía que estabas despierto- se le formaba una sonrisa en los labios.

Tu…- se levanta y la mira con odio.

Hermosa te quedo la cara jajá - con una sonrisa del gato de Cheshire- debería haber traído la cámara- decía mientras se agarraba la panza

¿A que viniste?- dice ya arto

Jajá Ah tu mama te llama. Dice que vallas rápido que es importante.

¡¿Y porque no me lo dijiste antes?!- dice gritando

Discúlpame, pero yo no me andaba haciendo la dormida para que no me molestaran

Eres molesta- dice mientras caminaba hacia al castillo.

Y tu artante- dice mientras lo seguía.

Misaki andaba ayudando a su madre Minako a lavar los platos, mientras ella limpiaba la gran cocina. Al terminar, misaki sale de la cocina, pero se cae cuando un pie de dicha persona se mete en su camino.

Por qué carajos…-dice mientras se levantaba- ¿Por qué carajos hiciste eso?

Eso te pasa por distraída- dice como si nada- además, te lo debía

Pero tú…..- su aura estaba apareciendo- ¡Como se te ocurre!

….- se retira

Oye, no te atrevas a ignorarme- dice pero él ya estaba a una distancia en el cual no podía oírla- ¡vuelve aquí!- su aura ya se notaba- Tch….

Usui andaba haciendo el trabajo de plástica, que consistía hacer un colaje con los siguientes materiales: papel de lustre, papel de revista, plásticola de color, plásticola común y brillantina. Estaba terminándolo, le había quedado perfecto, pero de repente unas gotas de café le caen por encima de la cabeza, manchando así el trabajo que había hecho.

Ups perdón- dice misaki y se da vuelta. Entonces Usui la agarra por la cintura y le pone plastícola en el pelo

Ups, perdóname tu a mí- dice riendo entre dientes

Tú... dice mientras agarraba otra plasticola y se la echa encima de la ropa- jaja

Entonces empieza la guerra. Usui la saca a correr mientras le tiraba brillantina en el pelo. Misaki se sube arriba de la mesa y se lanza arriba de Usui. Al caer, le pone plastícola en el pelo y le hecha brillantina de color azul. Usui se da vuelta estando encima de ella y le pone plastícola en la cara, echándole así pedacitos de papel de lustre y brillantina de color rosa.

Misaki le pega una patada en la entrepierna, haciendo que Usui caiga al lado y ella sale corriendo. Pero no pudo llegar ni a la puerta porque Usui la agarró del brazo y el apoyo contra la pared, atrapándola así entre su cuerpo y la pared._ Mierda_ pensó.

Oye – dice Usui con dificultad para respirar- ¿hacemos empate?-

Trato echo- ella dice también con dificultades para respirar.

Me duele la entrepierna- mete su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de misaki- eres astuta- misaki se ruboriza

Tu… tu eres el astuto- dice cerrando los ojos. Entonces Usui saca la cabeza y la mira ruborizada con los ojos rosados.

Te ruborizaste- dice sonriente- ¿desde cuándo te ruborizas?

¡Desde nunca!- dice a la defensiva y lo empuja

Okey- dice aun con la sonrisa en la cara- pero te ves muy linda cuando te ruborizas

Ca..Cállate o te golpeo- subió 3 tonos de rojo.

Usui no dijo nada, solo se rio por la situación un momento. Luego, ambos observaron el desastre que dejaron y empezaron a limpiar en silencio. Al terminar ambos salen de la habitación y Usui nota que el pelo de misaki lleno de tierra pegado por la plastícola y la cara aun con rastros de papel de lustre.

Deberías bañarte- dice y ella lo observa- tienes plastícola por todos lados.

También tú. Estas mugriento- emboza una sonrisa

Siempre tan directa.- dice mientras se volvía a su habitación.

Siempre tan tarado.- dice ella y se dirige a su habitación- Buenas noches Usui.

Buenas noches ayusawa.

Ambos se dirigieron a su habitación y se bañaron para eliminar todo rastro de plastícola y brillantina (las habitaciones tenían baños propios XDD). Al terminar ambos se acostaron y se durmieron al toque, pues la tarde había sido muy cansada para ambos.

Hola, nuevo fanfiction, quería hacer con humor y romance, pero no sé si salió bien, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Lo actualizare cuando tenga tiempo, pero no voy a tardar tanto XDDD


	2. Lluvia

**Nota: Maid sama no es de propiedad mía**

Capítulo 2: **Lluvia**

Era un día lluvioso, y Misaki se tenía que preparar para ir al colegio. Ella ya estaba casi lista, solo había un problema, no sabía cómo ir. Su madre no tenía plata para pagarle un taxi para ir al colegio, entonces, ella se iba caminando.

El señor Walker (abuelo de Usui) le había ofrecido que la llevaría al colegio junto a su nieto, ya que, ambos iban al mismo curso, pero ella se negó. Con el solo hecho de pensar que tendría que ir al colegio con él, además de vivir e ir al mismo colegio, la atormentaba, prefería mil veces irse caminando.

Se asomó por la ventana para ver cómo estaba lloviendo, y vio que estaba la salida muy inundada, probablemente si se iba aminando, además de llegar mojada llegaría toda embarrada.

Ey – una voz la saco de sus pensamientos- te llevo yo.

No gracias- dice todavía mirando por la ventana.

Dale

Que no- dice ya un poco molesta

¿Por qué no?

Porque te odio- se da la vuelta- y no me interesa ir en tu estúpido coche

¿Enserio?-sonríe- a mí no me parece así

….

Ya que, una persona que odia a otra nunca se ruborizaría estando cerca – su sonrisa se hace más amplia- ¿me equivoco?

Yo…- se sonroja- ¡Cállate!

Jajajajajajaja ¿ves? Estas toda ruborizada por el comentario que te hice.

No es cierto

Jajá, mírate al espejo si no me crees- dice con una sonrisa del gato de Cheshire- Oh cierto, se rompen cuando tú te vez- esquiva una almohada- jajá

Cierra la maldita boca si quieres tener hijos en un futuro

Mmm, puedo adoptar- para este entonces Misaki ya le había tirado un florero el cual él esquivo con mucha facilidad- Suerte para la próxima- dice y sale corriendo

¡Maldito alien!

….

….

…

…

….

Media hora más tarde Misaki salió y se tomó un taxi (que pago con sus ahorros) y se fue al colegio. Mientras que Usui, espero los últimos 10 minutos que le quedaban para ir a la escuela.

Cuando salió la lluvia había aumentado, _se salvo_ pensó y fue directo al auto. Pero se detuvo cuando vio al chofer intentando cambiarlos neumáticos que estaban en llanta.

¿ qué sucedió?- dijo alarmado

Parece que se pincharon las 4 ruedas

¿Se pincharon? ¿las 4?- dijo sin poder creerlo, entonces pensó "no se pudieron haber pinchado las 4 al mismo tiempo, alguien las tuvo que haber pinchado, ¿pero quién?"

Señor Usui ¿usted tiene algo importante que hacer hoy en la escuela?

Sí, tengo 3 exámenes, y uno a primera hora- se alarmo más de lo que estaba- Mierda, ¿cómo voy a llegar a tiempo para el examen?

Llamaremos a un remis para que lo vengan a buscar señor

Un remis no llegara a tiempo- dice y se le ocurre una idea- ¡Ya se!- dice y empieza a correr lo más rápido que podía.

El chofer se le quedo mirando sorprendido, nunca vio a alguien que corriera a esa velocidad inhumana. _Talvez la señorita Ayusawa tenga razón de que él sea un alíen después de todo _pensó.

Usui llego justo para cuando toco el timbre. Llego todo mojado y embarrado porque se cayó un par de veces. En eso ve a su amigo Kanou, su mejor amigo y le pide que le diga a la profesora que ya iba al curso, que necesitaba un cambio de ropa. Kanou solo asintió e ingreso al aula.

Antes de que Usui fuera a cambiarse de ropa, ve a Misaki riéndose con sus dos amiga Shisuko y Sakura. Él se acerca y toma del brazo a Misaki.

Disculpen- dice y se la lleva arrastrándola

Oye suéltame- ella protesta pegándole en la cabeza- ¡que me sueltes!

Usui no le hace caso y la lleva hasta los casilleros, una vez ahí le dice:

¿Fuiste tú no?- le dice dándole la espalda- ¿la que pincho, o más bien dicho rompió las 4 ruedas del auto?

Si fui yo- dice con un poco de enojo en su voz-¿Y qué?

¿Y qué? Encima lo preguntas- se da la vuelta para enfrentarla- sabias perfectamente que teníamos un examen importantísimo hoy y que yo venía en auto.- dice acusándola- si no venía corriendo no llegaba a tiempo para rendir

Si eso es correr- dijo con ironía

¿Qué quieres decir?- la mira confundido

¿Qué quiero decir?- se cruza de brazos- quiero decir que, qué persona normal llega corriendo 50 kilómetros en menos de 10 minutos para rendir una maldita prueba. Encima con lluvia.

¿qué tiene?- la mira confundido.

¡Que ninguna persona normal llegaría en menos de 10 minutos al colegio!- grita- y además, lo del auto fue una venganza por lo que hoy me dijiste.

¿Qué te dije?

No te hagas el idiota conmigo Usui- se acerca peligrosamente a él- sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando.

No, en verdad no sé de qué me estás hablando.

Bueno, entonces intenta recordarlo.

…...

En las siguientes horas Usui se quedó pensando que era lo que le había dicho a Misaki para que se enojara de esa manera. Él no podía recordar algo que realmente la hiciera enojar, ya que evidentemente estaba enojada.

Intento preguntarle qué fue lo que le hizo enojar tanto. No es que le importara, ya que la odiaba, pero un sentimiento de culpa le había recorrido por todo el cuerpo y no quería sentir culpa, necesitaba saber qué era lo que le había hecho.

El espero pacientemente (no es muy paciente cuando se trata de Misaki) para la hora de salida ir y hablar con ella. Lo ignoro.

La siguió hasta los casilleros donde ella se había puesto sus zapatos. Entonces, cuando ella estaba distraída aprovecho la oportunidad y la agarró del brazo. La llevo cerca de la puerta de salida y le dijo directamente:

Ayusawa, ¿Qué fue lo que te hice?- dice tomándola del brazo- Dime.

Yo… - le pega en el brazo tan fuerte como pudo para que la soltara pero fue inútil- suéltame

No hasta que me digas que fue lo que te hice.

¡Suéltame!- le dice y le pega en la entrepierna.

Usui esquivo su patada, pero la soltó. Entonces Misaki aprovechó la oportunidad de salir corriendo hacia afuera. Usui salió corriendo detrás de ella y le grita:

¡Misaki!- Misaki se da la vuelta y resbala con el barro- ¿Estas bien?

Como crees que voy a estar bien si un idiota me anda siguiendo para que le responda su estúpida pregunta- lo mira enojada.

Discúlpame- dice ofendido- pero necesito saber que te hice- a esta altura llovía más fuerte que nunca.

¡Te odio!- se levanta y lo enfrenta- Odio que me vengas a refregar que eres una persona perfecta- le dice intentando golpearlo pero fracasa- no todas las personas podemos mirarnos al espejo y satisfacernos de lo que miramos.

Usui no dijo nada. Él ya sabía que era lo que hiso que Misaki se enojara tanto con él. Era aquel comentario que le había hecho sobre que si se miraba al espejo se rompería. Era una broma que él le había hecho, pero jamás pensó que le afectaría tanto así.

Misaki estaba en frente de el con la cabeza gacha. Usui no pudo evitar levantarle la cara mirándola fijamente a los ojos y diciéndole _lo siento. _Misaki abrió los ojos en estado shock, jamás pensó que él le diría eso.

Estuvieron en silencio por un rato así, hasta que Misaki hablo:

Está bien, te perdono- le regala una sonrisa. Usui por un momento se sonrojo y escondió su mirada para que Misaki no se diera cuenta.

Misaki empezó a caminar rumbo al castillo cuando Usui la detuvo

Te llevo- dice volviéndole a sostener el brazo- como disculpa por lo que te había dicho.

Usui por un momento la sintió dudar y creyó que ella se negaría. Pero luego abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar lo que ella le respondió.

Está bien- dice sin mirarlo.

Usui la soltó y ambos empezaron a caminar rumbo al estacionamiento que esta frente del colegio donde los esperaba el chofer. Se subieron al auto, donde ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Cuando el auto se puso en marcha Usui siente algo en su brazo derecho, era Misaki. Ella estaba re cansada por el día que tuvo y cuando se subió el sueño la venció y se durmió en el brazo derecho de Usui.

Este estaba por despertarla, pero cuando vio su cara de dormida le vino el sueño también y apoyo su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Este había sido un extraño y cansado día de lluvia

**Estaba aburrida entonces se me ocurrió hacer esto para el segundo capítulo de mi historia. Espero que les guste y si pueden déjenme comentarios para mejorar la historia. Gracias XDD**


	3. Discusión y Plumas

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Kaichou Wa Maid Sama le pertenece a Hiro Fujiwara.**

Capítulo 3: Discusión y Plumas

El día se había pasado muy lento para ambos adolecentes, Misaki y Usui. Para Usui su día fue extremadamente sofocante ya que tuvo que ir a las empresas de Walker Corp. S.A , para una reunión directiva en el que su abuelo quería enseñarle las cosas básicas de la empresa, ya sea como era la contaduría, la administración, como se manejaba a los empleados, etc.

Era horrible para él, tener que estar con un montón de ancianos discutiendo como si fuera el fin del mundo. Además de temas de la empresa, sobre política también. Él no lo soportaba más, quería volver al castillo, quería volver con Misaki para vengarse de lo que le había hecho en la mañana.

Mientras él estaba con su abuelo sentado en una gran junta de personas que ni siquiera conocía, trataba de pensar que se le había pasado por la cabeza a Misaki para hacerle eso. Lo que le había hecho era muy simple, lo había ido a despertar de la manera menos amorosa que podría existir. Le puso una trompeta en el oído, y cuando el despertó a los saltos por el sonido que había perturbado a sus oídos, Misaki le pone miel en la cabeza y por encima plumas. Si, y muchas plumas.

Antes de que Usui pudiera reaccionar a lo que estaba sucediendo, Misaki saca una cámara de foto y le toma una. Entonces, Misaki sale corriendo por la puerta y Usui va tras ella, pero fue imposible atraparla, ya que ella se había ido a hablar con su abuelo. El no iba a dejar las cosas así, claro que no, iba a enseñarle a esa niña que con él no se juega. Pero mientras el más pensaba en que hacer, más le costaba idear un plan de venganza.

Pero como si fuese por arte de magia, una lamparita se prendió en su cabeza. Oh si, él ya tenía una idea de cómo vengarse de ella. Lo único que necesitaba era que pasaran rápido las horas para volver al castillo he iniciar su plan. Pero como he mencionado antes, las horas no pasaban más.

Mientras tanto Misaki, luego de su travesura, se sentó en el living y espero, aunque no sabía que. Era un día sábado, por el cual no tenía que ir a la escuela y por lo tanto, eran 48 horas seguidas de hacerle bromas pesadas a su más grande enemigo, y también más grande cómplice de sus bromas Usui Takumi.

Estaba aburrida, eran las 10:30 am y no sabía qué hacer. Usui no volvería hasta saber qué hora y ella no tenía nada que hacer. Ya había rendido todos los exámenes y hecho todos los deberes para el lunes. También no había que ayudar en el castillo, ya que, bueno, para eso estaban los sirvientes de castillo además que el abuelo de Usui le había prohibido que trabajara.

Eso de estar aburrida a ella no le gustaba nada, entonces, como no se le ocurrió otra cosa que hacer, decidió ir y empezar a caminar por ahí.

Salió del castillo caminando a paso ligero, muy ligero. Llego hasta la ciudad, donde se metió en un gran local de vestidos. Empezó a mirar, ya que no tenía nada que hacer, y entonces lo vio. Un hermoso vestido con el corseé en forma de corazón con todas lentejuelas del mismo color y la misma forma; con un tul rosa y pequeños brillitos dorados en el borde. Se había enamorado de aquel hermoso vestido. A ella no era de gustarle esos vestidos de gente rica, en general, nada que tenga que ver con los ricos. Pero ese vestido la había cautivado, era algo que a ella la tenía fascinada.

Se acercó un poco, solo un poco para tocarlo. Era de ceda fina, uno material de los más caros que podrían ver para su mundo, el mundo de los pobres. Se sintió mal y retiro la mano lentamente; sabía que jamás tendría el dinero suficiente para comprárselo. Hiso un puchero, creyendo que nadie lo notaria hasta que escucho que alguien reírse a carcajadas.

Disculpe pero, ¿de qué se ríe?- dice ella mirándolo fijamente.

No es obvio- dice sosteniéndose la panza- de USTED por supuesto- dice agregando comillas en usted.

Oh discúlpeme- dice con una sonrisa arrogante- pero yo no lo he visto a usted actuar de payaso todavía- cada vez más grande su sonrisa y el deja de reírse

Discúlpame- dice ofendido- pero… ¿sabes quién soy yo?

Por supuesto que lo sé- dice alzando las manos- Un estúpido arrogante que lo único que hace es molestar mi visión. Así que córrase- le dice ella empujándolo para un costado.

Oye ¿quién te crees que eres para empujarme?- dice ya furioso

Y tú quien te crees que eres para reírte de mí. Antes de reírte de mí mírate en el espejo payaso barato

¡Oye!- la sostiene fuertemente del brazo.

¡Tora basta!- dice una chica rubia de ojos celestes a su lado- no debes tratar así a la gente, aunque se pobre y tenga un muy mal sentido de la moda.

Disculpa- dice enfrentándola-¿te refieres a mí?

Sí, pero no lo tomes a mal, era una broma nomas lo que dije- dice con una sonrisa fingida y Misaki estaba a punto de explotar, no aguantaba más eso. Entonces, llega un hombre de la tienda con jugo de naranja y pequeños sándwiches para darles.

¿Qué es esto?- pregunta Misaki confundida.

No es obvio- dice la chica- servicio especial para los hermanos Igarashi

A si

Si, y no te preocupes, te voy a dar un poquito para que no llores "niña pobre"- sonríe y a Misaki le estaba apareciendo su aura demoniaca-¡ hay! Es una broma tonta- dice y corta un pedazo de su sándwich- te daré un poco más.

Jajajajaja- Tora que no había dicho nada empieza a reírse sin poder parar. Entonces Misaki, ya en su límite, le pega una patada en la entrepierna y tora cae redondo al piso.

Oye- dice su hermana intentando levantar a su hermano- ¡Como se te ocurre!

Hay no te preocupes- dice Misaki y agarra el café que le habían traído- para ti también hay rubia- dice y empieza a caer el café sobre la cabellera rubia de la chica y esta se larga a llorar. Antes de que dijera algo más Misaki se larga del lugar a carcajadas.

Luego de unas vueltas por la ciudad, encuentra una heladería y decide tomar un helado. Allí se encuentra con Kanou, mejor amigo de Usui

Hola Misaki- dice levantando la mano

Hola Kanou- dice ella y el nota que ella estaba intentando no reírse.

¿De qué te ríes?- pregunta curioso- ¿ tiene algo que ver con Takumi?

¿eh? A no, esta vez no- dice tomando aire- me rio de unos tales hermanos Igarashi que me empezaron a ofender y bueno, terminaron mal.

Igarashi dijiste…- Kanou miro aterrado

Emmm, si- emboza una sonrisa- ¿sabes? Me encantaría seguir con esta charla, pero yo me voy a comprar. Asique, hasta luego. Dice saludándolo

Espe… Misaki…- dijo Kanou, pero ella había entrado a la tienda. Ella realmente no sabía con quien se había metido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eran las 21:00 pm cuando Misaki había vuelto al castillo. Entro por la puerta principal y se fue directamente a su habitación. Estaba cansada, esa discusión que había tenido con aquellos hermanos la había dejado agotada.

Cuando llega al pasillo que da a su habitación, escucha un ruido proveniente de está y se dirige directo allí. Abre la puerta y entra. Estaba por aprender la luz, cuando alguien con mucha fuerza (lo pongo así ya que Misaki es más fuerte que la mayoría de los chicos) la toma por la cintura y le tapa la boca para que no grite. Este cierra la puerta y luego la da vuelta, aprende la luz.

¡Sorpresa!- dice y automáticamente le hecha leche en su cabeza y saca una bolsa de plumas para luego echárselas por encima de su cabellera. Entonces, cuando Misaki estaba por golpearlo, escucha un clic- jajá, ahora si tengo una buena foto tuya.

Eres un….- dice y agarra una almohada que tenía a mano se la tira, pero él la esquiva con facilidad.

¿Un qué?- dice el sosteniendo la almohada que está le había lanzado con anterioridad.

¡Imbécil!- grita agarrando otra almohada y lo empieza a correr.

Usui empieza a pegarle con la que ya tenía en la cabeza, mientras ella le pegaba en las piernas para que callera. Sirvió. Él vuelve a levantarse y le pega fuertemente en la cabeza y se cae. Entonces, Usui sale corriendo y ella tras él hacia su cama.

Ambos saltan a la cama y empiezan pegándose con todo con las almohadas. A Misaki se le rompe la almohada, haciendo un hermoso espectáculo de plumas en el aire, entonces Usui aprovecha la situación y le pega en las piernas para que se caiga. Ella cae a la cama y Usui se le sube encima, haciéndole sonrojar por la cercanía entre ambos.

Aja, te sonrojast… -pero no pudo terminar la frase que Misaki agarra otra almohada y le pega fuertemente en la cabeza para que este caiga al lado.

¡Pervertido!- grita y de nuevo ambos empiezan a golpearse con las almohadas.

Continuaron así por un rato y entonces, como si fuese por arte de magia, ambas almohadas se rompen y empiezan a desparramarse plumas por todos lados. Sin pensarlo dos veces Usui agarra por las piernas a Misaki haciendo que esta se sonrojara y le empiece a pegar fuertemente en la cabeza.

¡Suéltame pervertido!- grita mientras le sigue pegando, haciendo que este se cayera de espalda y ella terminara en un posición bastante incomoda encima de él.

Misaki- dice sosteniéndole las muñecas-¿acaso no vez en la posición que estas encima de mí?

Cuando termina de decir eso Misaki baja a 7 tonos de rojo. Ella no se había dado cuenta que estaba en una posición horcajadas con el maldito pervertido de Usui. Entonces, cuando Usui ve su cara del color peor que el tomate, aprovecha y la da vuelta dejándola atrapada entre él y la cama.

Misaki- dice el mirándola fijamente y respirando con dificultad- te sonrojaste

Por favor- dice desviando su mirada- piedad.

Jajajajaja- dice riéndose pero aun encima de ella- ¿sabes? Eres muy linda cuando te sonrojas- dice y empieza a aparecer en su rostro la sonrisa de Cheshire

¡Tú ganas!- dice empujándolo para sacarlo de encima, pero fracasa- por favor sal ya de encima mío- dice ya con un tono más rojo

Está bien- dice y sale de encima de ella, dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero antes agrega- La próxima vez, no saldré tan fácilmente- dice y sale por la puerta cerrándola tras sí.

Te odio Usui Takumi- dice con una almohada en la cara.

**Nota del Autor: Hola, bueno ya estamos en el tercero, tengo que admitir que me encanto hacer este capítulo. Solo quería agradecerles por leer la historia y les prometo que mientras más pronto tenga el siguiente capítulo, lo subo.**

**Lo único que no se si causa gracia la historia. Intentare hacerlo más gracioso para la próxima.**

**Gracias y nos leemos XDD**


	4. Por amarte así

**Capítulo 4: Por amarte así**

Ambos estaban en el cuarto de Usui, tenían que hacer un trabajo de música, y no sabían que hacer. La profesora les dijo que tenían que cantar una canción a dúo, y eso no era todo, ambos tenían que cantar una canción romántica. Tanto Usui como Misaki, querían matarse

Primero en lo principal porque se odiaban, era obvio que no querrían cantar juntos. Segundo, Misaki había estado siendo acosada por sus compañeras por el hecho de que ella vivía con "él" y le preguntaban a cada rato que relación tenía con él.

- NO tenemos absolutamente nada- le decía el otro día a una de sus compañeras- Antes de tener algo con el prefiero, mil veces, volverme monja.

Odia eso. Que solo por el hecho de que vivía con el tuviera que ser interrogada por sus compañeras.

-¿Qué tal si mejor reprobamos música?- dice él sacando de sus pensamientos a Misaki.

-¿Qué?- dice ella sin poder creerlo. Si ella no pasaba con él, reprobaría la materia.

-Lo que escuchaste. No es necesario que aprobemos la materia.

-¡Claro que sí! – dice ella alarmada.

-No lo voy a hacer- dice se dirige hacia la puerta, pero entonces escucha lo que sería una broma de Misaki.

-¿No sabía que tenías pánico escénico?- él se congelo y ella procedió- O será que… ¿Un perro canta mejor que tú?, porque, por como reaccionas, debes cantar horrible- ella sonríe, esperando que el cayera en su trampa. Podía notar que él empezaba a tener un aura negra a su alrededor.

-¿Quién dijo que yo no sé cantar?- lo dice en un susurro, bastante molesto.

-Tu reacción cariño- dice, enfatizando la palabra cariño.

Entonces, él se dirige a ella rápidamente y la empuja contra la pared, sosteniéndole ambas manos para que no se escapara. Ella, sentía miedo en ese momento, pero no se lo demostró, sino que le dio una mirada desafiante

-No tienes que reaccionar así- dice mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.- Si tienes miedo, solo dilo y ya. No serias la primera persona en tener miedo.

-No tengo miedo, -dice en un susurro y la suelta- pero no me gusta cantar.

-A mí tampoco- dice ella y él la miro sorprendido- pero, es un desafío para mí. Poder cantar frente a toda la escuela me da ganas de salir corriendo. Pero no soy una persona de huir ante cualquier obstáculo y yo sé, -dice acercándose a el- que tú tampoco.

Él, atónico por lo que había dicho la muchacha. No podía pronunciar ninguna palabra. Su garganta se cerró y al parecer, ella lo noto. El bajo la cabeza, ocultándose con sus rizos rubios.

Asique es eso, él tiene pánico escénico, ¿Qué debo hacer? Pensó para sí misma. En un movimiento involuntario, ella poso su mano sobre la mejilla del chico. Él, levanto la cabeza y quedo hipnotizado por los ojos de color ámbar y luego, su corazón empezó a latir alocadamente cuando ella le sonrió. Sí, ella sonrió.

Ella se retiró, sin decir nada, dejando paralizado en su lugar al chico.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOooOoOoOoO

En la escuela, todos estaban preparándose para cantar, y Usui no encontraba a Misaki. Entonces, Kanou le dijo que se dirigiera al costado izquierdo del escenario. Él no entendía porque, pero sin preguntarle le hizo caso.

Llego hasta el costado izquierdo del escenario y podía oír él bullicio de la gente que se preparaba para escuchar a la siguiente pareja. Entonces, vio a Misaki irse al medio del escenario preparándose para cantar. ¿Qué mierda? Pensó él.

-Buenos días a todos- dice mientras Usui la observaba- Hoy vamos a cantar con mi pareja, que no tarda en venir- él abrió los ojos- La canción de Cristian Castro, **Por amarte así- **toda la gente aplaudió y ella se puso en posición, entonces empezó a cantar.

**Siempre serás el hombre que me llene el alma **

**como mar inquieto como mar en calma **

**siempre tan lejano como el horizonte….**

Usui, quedo realmente sorprendido, jamás pensó que ella pudiera cantar de esa manera; con solo escucharla podía sentirse, de alguna manera, feliz. Y además de eso, él ya conocía la letra, ya que la había escuchado en la radio varias veces.

**Gritando en el silencio tú nombre en mis labios **

**solo queda el eco de mi desengaño **

**sigo aquí en mis sueños de seguirte amando**

Kanou que había estado detrás de Usui todo el tiempo le entrego el micrófono y él entendiendo, salió de donde estaba y empezó a cantar.

**Sera, será como tú quieras pero así será **

**si aún tengo que esperarte 7 vidas más **

**me quedare colgado de este sentimiento…**

Misaki, dirigió su mirada a la persona que estaba a unos solos pasos de ella. Usui cantaba espectacularmente bien, hasta ella misma se sorprendió. Entonces, en el estribillo se acercó a él y ambos siguieron cantando.

**Por amarte así es esa mi fortuna es ese mi castigo **

**será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido **

**Y yo sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo **

**Por amarte así a 1 paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla **

**tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla **

**Ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada **

**por amarte así por amarte así por amarte…**

El público rugía y Misaki siguió cantando, mirándolo a él.

**Así voy caminando en esta cuerda floja **

**por ir tras de tu huella convertida en sombra **

**precio del amor que me negaste un día**…

**Contando los segundos que pasan por verte **

**haciéndote culpable de mi propia suerte **

**tu mundo está despierto con hacerte mío…**

Usui seguía acercándose más y más a ella.

**Sera, será como tú quieras pero así será **

**si aún tengo que esperarte 7 vidas mas **

**me quedare colgado de este sentimiento…**

Era el turno de Misaki, ambos estaban demasiado cerca del otro.

**Por amarte así es esa mi fortuna es ese mi castigo **

**será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido…**

**Y yo sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo…**

Usui la tomo de la mano y ella se sonrojo ligeramente, entonces, el sonrió. Sus labios estaban cerca de tocarse.

**Por amarte así a 1 paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla… **

**tan cerca de ti piel y sin poder tocarla **

**Ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada **

**por amarte así por amarte así por amarte..**

Ella se dio cuenta de la cercanía y se sonrojo como un tomate maduro. Se separó un poco de él nomas y ambos cantaron la última parte juntos.

**Por amarte así es esa mi fortuna es ese mi castigo **

**será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido **

**yo sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo **

**Por amarte así a 1 paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla **

**tan cerca de ti piel y sin poder tocarla **

**Ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada **

**por amarte así por amarte así por amarte…**

Siguieron tomados de la mano hasta el final de la canción y Misaki, estaba a punto de pasar del color rojo intenso a morado. Al terminar la canción, ella lo abraso y escondió su rostro en su pecho, y él, aprovechando la situación, también la abrazo y le dio un ligero beso en la cabeza.

-Ya está, ya termino Misaki- le susurra en el oído, mientras se van separando lentamente, sonriéndose el uno con el otro.

El público se levantó y empezó a aplaudir. Ambos hicieron una reverencia y estaban por salir del escenario cuando, vino el representante y les pidió que se quedaran. No entendían el porqué, ya que habían terminado, pero igual le hicieron caso.

-Señoras y señores, el dúo ganador de este año es… Ayusawa Misaki y Usui Takumi.

Toda la gente aplaudió y empezó a gritar

-¡Beso! ¡beso! ¡beso! ¡beso!- Misaki se sonrojo ganándole al color del tomate maduro. Usui, que veía que ella se quedó congelada en el lugar, le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla. Misaki casi se desmaya.

Todos aplaudieron y otras personas (sobretodo chicas) empezaron a llorar.

Ambos se retiraron del lugar en silencio.

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOooOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO

-¡Te odio!- grito Misaki con una muñeca en la mano- ¿Cómo se te ocurre darme un beso frente a todos?

-Ehh… no te enojes, la próxima vez te comeré la boca- dice con una sonrisa y se agacha ya que una muñeca fue aventada contra él.

-¡Pervertido!- grita- Ni en mis sueños querría que me besaras.

-Yo no dije besar- dice y se acerca peligrosamente a ella. Ella retrocede- yo dije comerte la boca, además…- a esta altura ella quedo aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la pared- sé que estas mintiendo- le susurra en el oído y ella se estremece.

-y..o- empezó a titubear y prefirió cerrar la boca. Empezó a entrar en pánico.

-¿Acaso te comió la lengua el gato?, o será que…- se acerca peligrosamente a sus labios, rosándolos- quieres que te bese ahora- sonríe. Ella enrojece y lo empuja con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que él se distanciara.

-Primero muerta- dice toda roja, entonces, Usui empieza reírse a carcajadas.

-Jajajajaja ¿en serio te la creíste?- ríe más fuerte- Jajajajaja

-E…era una broma- dice, sin poder creerlo.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-¡Te odio!- le grita ella y le tira un libro. Él lo esquiva.

-Buenas noches Misaki- dice y se retira del cuarto, dejando a Misaki perpleja.

Yendo a su habitación, el cambia su cara sonriente por una seria y dice:

-No era una broma- suspira y continúa su camino.

**Nota del autor:**

**Hola, tanto tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo XDDD. Tarde mucho, lo sé, pero es que no se me ocurría ninguna idea :´(.**

**Ahora, quería recomendarles escuchar la canción de Cristian Castro, Por amarte así. En una canta con Ana Isabelle. Búsquenla por YouTube, se los recomiendo.**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo, nos leemos ** ** .**


End file.
